Alis vs Giygas - Um Confronto Cósmico
by Paulo Aquino
Summary: QUEM VENCERIA? A rainha Alis Landale evoluiu para uma poderosa entidade de luz, e encontrou Giygas, que sobreviveu aos eventos de Earthbound acumulando enormes quantidades de energia sombria gerada por sentimentos perversos.


ALIS LANDALE VS GIYGAS - UM CONFRONTO CÓSMICO  
por Paulo Aquino

Todos os nomes são fictícios. Nenhum personagem ou série aqui descrito pertence a mim.

Alis Landale, a bela ruiva de Phantasy Star 1, junto com seus amigos, destruiu o perverso tirano Reipard Lassic e libertou o Sistema Algol.  
Ela se tornou rainha da galáxia de Algol.  
Ela era tão amada pelo povo de Algol, tanta prosperidade e paz que ela trouxe, que durante o seu reinado, ela tornou-se imortal e jovem para sempre.  
Isso antes dos algolianos cometerem o erro de substituir Alis pelo Cérebro-Mãe ...

A rainha Alis Landale evoluiu para uma imortal-e-jovem-para-sempre. Ela agora é uma poderosa meta-entidade de luz.  
Como tal, ela atravessa as galáxias e dimensões para semear o amor no universo, e apoiar aqueles que lutam pela paz no universo (sejam mortais ou não) e qualquer ser de bom coração que possa derrotar o mal.

"Purificação ou aniquilação para aqueles que buscam o poder através da nefasta energia do ódio!"

Alis descobriu que em um distante, mas não tão desconhecido para ela, planeta chamado Terra, que um habilidoso gamer mutilou horrivelmente o rosto do lutador narcisista e psicopata Vega. Não só isso, mas Vega ficou aleijado para sempre. Vega já não pode caminhar, correr ou até mesmo pular, e ele mal consegue usar o braço que restou. Boa sorte cortando algo ou alguém nessa condição.  
Um destino irônico. E quem aleijou Vega, deixou-lhe um aviso final, "esqueça qualquer idéia de vingança, ou diga adeus a sua vida, porque eu estarei observando você".  
Espalhar a paz e o amor, punir o mal. Este é o dever de um imortal-e-jovem-para-sempre. Alis segue este código sem questionar. Mas ela suspeita que alguém fez isso com Vega por razões egoístas.  
Recentemente, Alis baniu a alma corrupta do terráqueo conhecido como Albert Wesker para os mais escuros poços do Hades. A energia corrupta e profana de Wesker, nunca mais fará mal algum aos mortais.

Mas antes que ela pudesse ir para a Via Láctea, Alis sentiu uma misteriosa energia sombria.  
De uma galáxia distante, veio um ser de energia que, em sua vida anterior, era um menino que cresceu sem amor. Ele desenvolveu poderes PSI e tentou conquistar a Terra, mergulhando-a na mais hedionda escuridão.  
Ele foi derrotado em Earthbound, seu jogo original... ...mas de alguma forma um pouco de sua essência sombria permaneceu, vagando de uma dimensão a outra, andando no vácuo galáctico, indo a nenhum lugar em particular.

Ele era... ...Giygas!

Ele estava alimentando-se com toda a energia negativa e os sentimentos negativos que ele poderia encontrar onde quer que fosse. Como um catador de lixo, Giygas reuniu quantidades absurdas de energia sombria, sempre fundindo-a com seus poderes PSI. Ele criou sua própria energia maligna, chamando-a de "PSI sombrio".  
Giygas já poderia distorcer a realidade, mas agora suas habilidades deformativas poderiam destruir toda a matéria. Sua energia nociva poderia aniquilar instantaneamente qualquer coisa viva que tocar.  
Giygas agora podia assimilar galáxias inteiras ... ... E isso é uma coisa que Alis nunca poderia tolerar.

Tinha Alis encontrado seu igual e oposto?

"O que é esta energia suja, corrupta, e tão cheia de ódio?", Disse Alis.  
A energia corrupta que Giygas emanava não se comparava a nada que Alis conhecia. Nem mesmo os horríveis sacrifícios oferecidos a Lassic poderiam gerar uma energia tão vil.  
Giygas se viu diante de uma luz colossalmente forte, e dentro dela, a forma de uma mulher magnífica, toda vestida de branco e com um longo cabelo vermelho. Tal visão parecia Lorelai, tão notável era a sua beleza.  
"O que é essa luz?... ...Eu odeio luz!... Eu, Giygas, devo desintegrar toda a realidade!...", Disse Giygas, como um predador que encara um rival.  
"Giygas, você é um inimigo da vida, você destrói tudo o que toca, eu não posso deixá-lo fazer mais mal! Porque eu sou Alis Landale!", Disse uma Alis determinada.  
"Eu não me importo com quem você é... ...Luz não é nada para Giygas!... Não deve haver nada além do caos! Nenhuma vida, nenhuma luz, apenas o nada ...", respondeu Giygas.

Giygas tentou englobar Alis, vendo-a como nada mais que um grão de areia. Isso foi um erro infantil, algumas meta-entidades das trevas tendem a ser bastante orgulhosas, mas a arrogância de Giygas levou-o a um erro infantil. Um enorme choque de energias se seguiu. As energias de Alis e Giygas se enfrentaram de igual para igual.  
Alis disse: "Boa tentativa! O meu é maior que o seu!".  
"Absurdo!... Que petulante... Com que direito...", resmungou Giygas.  
"Vocês entidades de escuridão são todas iguais, sempre pensando que são infalíveis... ...Não importa o quão forte seja a escuridão, nunca poderá vencer a luz!", afirmou Alis.  
"Bobagem!... ...A luz é naturalmente fraca... ...Toda a vida é fraca!... ...Devo destruir tudo!", disse Giygas enquanto ele disparou um ataque que poderia deformar e distorcer qualquer coisa. Ele continuou: "Só conversa e nenhuma ação!..."  
Foi em vão. A distorção de Giygas não pôde fazer nada a Alis.  
"Patético até o fim!", disse Alis, "Seus ataques desesperados mal me fazem cócegas! Posso facilmente sentir, você simplesmente não sabe como enfentar adequadamente uma entidade de luz! O ódio que você acumulou tem sido muito ruim para você! Você nunca teve ninguém para proteger com o seu poder!".

Giygas estava se cansando da resistência de Alis a seu poder maléfico.  
Ele rosnou: "Mentira! O ódio é a força mais poderosa... ...QUE EXISTE!...", e lançou-lhe várias explosões sombrias que poderiam destruir galáxias inteiras.  
Mas em uma minúscula fração de segundo, os olhos de Alis brilharam, e todos os ataques de Giygas se voltaram contra ele, danificando-o muito.

"MALDITA ALIS!...", Berrou Giygas de raiva.  
"Está vendo, Giygas?", Disse Alis, "Eu não preciso mesmo lutar com você! Você é tão digno de pena, que a fraca escuridão profunda poderia facilmente atropelar você! O poder que você obteve através de maus sentimentos não me causa dano algum! A escuridão nunca vai destruir a luz!".  
"E daí?", Disse Giygas, "Você é uma guerreira, e ataques físicos não me afetam!"  
Alis respondeu: "Você está errado de novo, Giygas! Eu transcendi meu eu mortal! Eu sou um meta-entidade de luz! Como pode o seu PSI sombrio possivelmente me afetar? Veja do que eu sou capaz!", e em seguida, ela lançou uma enorme onda de choque de luz, "ONDA ÁURICA!...".

Mais uma vez, Giygas foi bastante danificado por Alis. "Como isso foi possível? ...", disse Giygas em descrença.  
Alis, tentando argumentar com Giygas, disse: "Vamos, Giygas, abandone este PSI sombrio! Renuncie a todos esses sentimentos negativos! Reconheça que existe amor, que é o que faz com que a vida e a justiça prosperem ao longo dos tempos! Amor é vida, e a vida deve sempre prevalecer sobre a morte!".  
"NUNCA!", rugiu Giygas, "A vida é sem sentido e fraca, e merece ser aniquilada! Amor é só uma fraqueza! Vou mostrar que eu estou certo!".

Giygas lançou a Alis muitas esferas de PSI sombrio, cada uma delas liberando uma onda corrosiva. Mas os olhos de Alis brilharam novamente, o ataque de Giygas foi anulado e as esferas de PSI sombrio desapareceram.  
Sempre mantendo sua postura serena, Alis disse a Giygas: "Vejo que você não entendeu o que eu disse, Sr.'fim de tudo que existe'! Todos os seus esforços para me destruir são fúteis! Sua divisão por zero foi em vão! Eu, Alis Landale, devo lutar pelo amor e pela paz em todo o cosmos! Giygas, você gastou muito de sua energia sombria com seus ataques, e agora você mal poderia matar um único ser humano! Como você pode esperar destruir dimensões? Devo acabar com essa luta!... ...Luz divina que cria o amor, luz divina que pune a maldade, luz divina que dá mais do que esperança, dá força para sempre seguir em frente. Me dê a força e o poder para esmagar qualquer força maligna que perturbe a harmonia do universo."

Com esta oração de Alis, um brilho colossal envolveu Giygas, aniquilando-o.  
"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO OOOOO!..."

Segundos depois, Alis, notando que Giygas foi destruído, disse, calmamente: "Espírito maligno, vá embora. E não aflija mais ninguém.".  
A galáxia onde a luta ocorreu sentiu a energia de Alis, e depois tornou-se mais tranqüila. A energia sinistra de Giygas desapareceu, e mesmo se tivesse restado algum resquício, seria tão fraco que apagaria em poucos minutos sem infectar qualquer forma de vida.

Antes de ir para a Terra, Alis se comunicou através de sua energia, com duas aliadas suas.  
Uma delas era a viajante do tempo Ingrid (de Street Fighter), que descobriu que os terráqueos estão se tornando mais e mais beligerantes, o que levaria o mundo à ruína, e ela tinha que fazer algo a respeito.  
A outra era uma amazona da luz, chamada Sagarah. Uma loira maravilhosa com uma infinidade de habilidades de luta, que jurou proteger a paz no universo, e nunca perdoa os que tratam almas como alimento ou brinquedos.  
"Sagarah!... Ingrid!... Minhas amigas... Eu tenho uma boa notícia para vocês: outra força do mal foi aniquilada. Mas devemos permanecer sempre atentos e unidos, sempre protegendo a vida e a paz, e esmagando a maldade.".

Algum tempo mais tarde.

O sistema estelar chamado Gurhal. Um lugar que tem muitos problemas, desde um ciclo de preconceito, ódio e racismo, até entidades das trevas que perturbam a vida local.  
De repente, em um dia em que haveria mais manifestações de seres humanos e outras raças contra a opressão (vinda principalmente dos andróides conhecidos como CASTs), algo inesperado acontece:  
Os CASTs simplesmente param de funcionar. Por uma semana inteira.  
E os monitores mostravam a seguinte mensagem: "Acabem com o ciclo de preconceito em Gurhal. Gurhal enfrenta uma crise que afeta todas as raças.".  
Gurhal é um sistema estelar que é desenvolvido o suficiente para ter monitores em muitos lugares dos três planetas.  
A mensagem chegou ao maior número possível de pessoas, em parte por causa do problema dos CASTs defeituosos. Passou-se uma semana, os CASTs voltaram a funcionar novamente, porem ligeiramente defeituosos, no mesmo nível dos seres humanos. Não são tão auto-suficientes agora, hein?

Teria sido obra de Alis?

FIM


End file.
